


По зову сердца

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Romance, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Лес – прекрасное место. Это и кладовая, и аптека, и дом для многих самых разных живых существ. В том числе и для настоящей сказки.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	По зову сердца

_Nel mezzo del cammin di nostra vita,_

_mi ritrovai per una selva oscura,_

_ché la diritta via era smarrita._

_Данте Алигьери, «Божественная комедия»._

_Земную жизнь пройдя до половины,_

_Я очутился в сумрачном лесу,_

_Утратив правый путь во тьме долины._

_(пер. М.Лозинский)_

Лес всегда поражал воображение – тёмная громада, что встретит путника своей мрачностью, стоит только ступить за надёжные стены города. Многих он пугал, многих, но не Карина, ему же, напротив, хотелось оказаться среди вековых деревьев, бродить по звериным тропам, вдыхая воздух с ароматом листвы, пряной коры, прячущегося среди покрытых мхом камней ручейка и свободы – здесь казалось, что и она имеет свой особенный запах. Сколько он помнил себя, этот изрезанный причудливыми тенями мир манил к себе, только здесь он чувствовал себя на своём месте. Его вечные попытки сбежать под сень деревьев огорчали родителей, да и кто бы обрадовался, что старший сын, будущий кормилец и опора в старости, только и думает, что о возможности покинуть стены города. Пока остальные мальчишки из школы, куда с трудом устроили сына обычного кожевника, находили себе друзей, не забывая выбирать тех, кто может пригодиться в будущем, Карин еле отсиживал занятия и убегал с пожилым травником или лесничими, что охраняли то ли лес от людей, то ли людей от леса. Отец хватался за розги, мать – за сердце, а как-то слишком рано повзрослевшая сестра Амира только глаза закатывала и делилась с бестолковым братом припасённой с обеда булкой.

Годы шли, родители мирно отошли в мир иной, Амира приняла на себя управление лавкой отца, пусть многие и считали, что это ей не по плечу, но девушка доказала всем, как же они ошибаются. Карин гордился сестрой, но к семейному делу интереса не проявлял, всё так же пропадая в лесу, с каждым разом всё дольше, и принося оттуда разные мелочи, за которые неплохо платили травники, лекари и прочий заинтересованный люд. Когда же он по какой-то причине задерживался в городе, то писал письма за тех, кто так и не освоил алфавит, делал переводы и даже сочинял стихи – больше баловство, чем работа, но, как ни странно, всё это позволяло ему неплохо жить и даже что-то отдавать сестре. Не то чтобы Амира в этом нуждалась, но она без вопросов принимала его в оставшемся от родителей доме и вообще заботилась как могла. Карин был доволен своей жизнью, пусть большинство и кривилось от его нежелания становиться серьёзным, заводить семью, искать более престижную работу – это было неважно, важен был только лес до тех пор, пока не заболела Амира. Впервые с тех пор, как умерли родители, Карин испугался: весь его мир грозился рухнуть, ведь если он потеряет сестру, то уже ничего не будет как прежде, а этого допускать не хотелось.

И вот он сидел у кровати Амиры и ждал её жениха и по счастливому стечению обстоятельств целителя. Сестра спала, но даже во сне выглядела такой непривычно слабой, что Карин боялся отпустить её руку, словно только это удерживало её в этом мире.

– Ты долго, – едва слышно выдохнул он, когда с другой стороны от кровати опустился Чеслав, осторожно коснувшийся лба Амиры и тревожно нахмурившийся. – Ну, что ты узнал? – не дал ему времени Карин: он понимал чувства парня, но сейчас мог думать только о том, что тот обещал добыть рецепт лекарства, что поможет сестре.

– Почти без шансов, – горестно вздохнул Чеслав. – Лекарство, способное помочь Мире, существует, но одна из составляющих – молоко единорога, а ты прекрасно знаешь, что эти звери к себе никого не подпускают, даже их шерсть собирают с кустов, и ценится она едва ли не на вес золота.

– Сколько ты ещё сможешь удерживать её здесь? – у Карина и мысли не возникло о том, чтобы отступить: лекарство есть, и это главное, а остальное он достанет, единороги водились в лесу, он видел их издалека и представлял, где искать.

– Мира сильная, но и болезнь слишком серьёзна, – лекарь вскинул на парня взгляд, полный надежды. – Пара недель, не больше, иначе и это лекарство не спасёт.

– Две недели, так мало? – Карин и подумать не мог, нет, он видел, что сестра угасает, но всё же не осознавал, насколько скоро она может покинуть его.

– К сожалению, да, – Чеслав осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, коснулся руки Амиры. – Я позабочусь о том, чтобы ей было как можно легче то время, которое потребуется на то, чтобы найти всё необходимое…

– Подготовь мне список, – Карин не отводил взгляда от сестры, – всё, что можно найти в лесу, просто на всякий случай. Я уйду завтра и постараюсь успеть за неделю.

– Конечно, – парень с явной неохотой поднялся и отошёл к столу, на ходу доставая густо исписанный листок с рецептом лекарства. – Я верю, что у тебя всё получится, – добавил Чеслав: он, как и Амира, не осуждал Карина за его выбор, признавая право на собственный путь, пусть и далёкий от ожиданий окружающих.

– Я сделаю всё, что от меня зависит, и даже больше, не могу её потерять.

– Я знаю и очень сожалею, что помочь могу только этим, – Чеслав закончил писать и, вернувшись к кровати невесты, протянул Карину лист. – Первые пункты – редкость, хотя в нашем лесу всё есть, и что-то ты уже приносил. В крайнем случае, я знаю лавку, где это можно купить, пусть и задорого, но для Миры мне ничего не жаль.

– Как и мне, – Карин погладил щёку сестры кончиками пальцев: она казалась такой холодной, словно сделанной из фарфора. – Я побуду с ней ещё немного. Может, укрыть её лучше? Мне кажется, что ей холодно.

– Не помешает, – кивнул Чеслав. – Я вернусь через час, сменю тебя.

– Не торопись, тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть, пока есть возможность. Ты договорился с той девушкой, что присматривает за больными? Тебе будет трудно справляться одному.

– Да, договорился. Я не могу бросить Миру, – упрямо ответил парень, – так что справлюсь, всё будет в порядке. До встречи, – и Чеслав скрылся за дверью, а Карин улыбнулся, пусть обстоятельства к этому и не располагали: сестре повезло с женихом, впрочем, она это полностью заслужила.

Парень достал ещё одно одеяло, укутав сестру, и уселся на прежнее место: когда вернётся Чеслав, нужно будет начать собираться, а пока можно снова следить за тем, как Амира едва заметно дышит, и надеяться, что у неё хватит сил дожить до того момента, как лекарство будет готово.

Он едва ли заметил, как прошло время до возвращения Чеслава, слишком увлечённый, даже зацикленный на сестре и признаках того, что она ещё жива.

– Тебе понадобится что-то в дорогу? – тихий вопрос отвлек Карина от его занятия.

– Не думай обо мне, я справлюсь, следи лучше за Амирой, – мужчина осторожно коснулся губами лба сестры, прощаясь с ней. – До встречи, милая. Чеслав, – короткий кивок, и Карин покинул комнату, оставляя в ней что-то очень важное, часть своего сердца рядом с умирающей девушкой.

Сборы не заняли много времени – Карин не в первый раз собирался уйти в лес дольше, чем на пару дней, так что вскоре парень ещё раз пересмотрел отданный ему список, вспоминая, где что может расти, и улёгся спать: выйти нужно будет очень рано.

Рассвет сам позвал его, заставил открыть глаза и, забрав вещи, выскользнуть из дома. Карин быстро шёл, вдыхая прохладный воздух с нотками запаха палой листвы, усиливающийся по мере приближения к любимому лесу, и не обращая внимания на редких прохожих, спешащих открыть первые лавки.

Он обычно не углублялся в лес: старики поговаривали, что у этого места есть надёжная защита, но теперь вариантов не было, ради Амиры можно было и рискнуть, к тому же он уже наблюдал за пасущимися единорогами издалека и не заметил на том пути хоть каких-то трудностей. Солнце достаточно поднялось, чтобы проникать через густую листву, и ласково заглядывало в глаза, заставляя Карина жмуриться, он легко шагал вперёд и вперёд, не задерживаясь – мужчина не уставал от ходьбы по лесу. Слышались шорохи, птичий щебет, пару раз кто-то пробежал за деревьями на краю зрения – всё было привычно и знакомо, так же, как и первые растения из списка Чеслава в укромном местечке в тени. Карину пришлось немного задержаться, чтобы завернуть их в чистую ткань, как раз приготовленную для такого случая: у него не было времени высушить собранное, но такой способ тоже позволял сохранить траву. Оглядевшись и поняв, что рядом больше нет ничего полезного, Карин пошёл дальше.

Он чаще гулял без какой-то цели, лес сам вёл его, а теперь приходилось тщательно выбирать дорогу, и это немного сбивало с привычного настроя, но, с другой стороны, позволяло собраться и не дать себе волю потеряться среди густых крон и лучей солнца. Мужчина шёл вперёд всё быстрее и быстрее, то и дело перепрыгивая вертлявый ручеёк, который словно специально появлялся перед ним, пока не вышел на поляну, усыпанную изящными цветами, которые тихо пели свою песню на ветру. Один из таких цветов был нужен для лекарства, но так трудно было сорвать его, нарушить гармонию мелодии. Карин присел на краю и прислушался, словно это могло помочь ему решить, какой цветок подойдёт. В итоге он с непривычным трепетом всё же сорвал нежное соцветие и бережно убрал его в сумку, всё ещё слушая пение поляны, и это спасло его: рык зверя, даже толком не понять, какого, проскользнул в мир нежных звуков и заставил Карина поспешно оглядеться. Он редко видел здесь хищников, но тот, кто сейчас предупредил его о своём интересе, явно был опасен. На краю поляны предупреждающе скалился крупный барс, насколько мог судить Карин, зверь вроде и не собирался нападать, но вместе с тем демонстрировал явное недовольство наличием чужака на своей территории.

– Тише, хороший мой, – Карин старался не повышать голос и использовать мягкие интонации, словно это был лишь кот, – я уже ухожу.

Он попятился – не торопясь, шаг за шагом. С одной стороны, это было правильным действием, барс не трогался с места, пристально наблюдая за человеком, но с другой Карин не видел, куда ступает, и это сыграло злую шутку: его нога попала в какую-то мелкую ямку, мужчина оступился и упал, взмахнув руками в попытке удержать равновесие. Барс, словно этого и ждал, тут же напружинился и прыгнул. Плечо и грудь обожгло болью, Карин попытался оттолкнуть навалившуюся сверху тушу, которая казалась такой неподъёмно тяжёлой, а барс тихо рычал и в свою очередь тянулся к его шее.

Внезапно где-то слева раздалось низкое утробное ворчание, хищник замер и повернул голову в сторону звука, а затем снова оскалился и одним прыжком скакнул разбираться с новым противником, весьма чувствительно приложив Карина задними лапами. Мужчина с трудом принял сидячее положение и немного отполз, а рядом сцепились два больших кота, раздавая друг другу оплеухи. Смотреть на это было странно. Делили ли они добычу? Или у Карина вдруг появился защитник? Дикие звери обычно не стремились защищать людей.

Драка была недолгой: несмотря на то, что барс был крупнее, его противник заставил соперника сбежать с поляны огромными прыжками куда-то вглубь леса, и Карин наконец разглядел, что перед ним стоит рысь. Большой кот покрутил головой, прядая ушами с кисточками, фыркнул пару раз и уставился на человека, принюхиваясь. Мужчина снова замер, понимая, что вряд ли даст полноценный отпор, если рысь решит закончить начатое, а хищник медленно подошёл, по-прежнему подёргивая усами и не отводя взгляд.

– Эй, котик, я благодарен тебе, правда, – заговорил Карин. – Надеюсь, ты не для того, чтобы съесть меня самому, прогнал того зубастика? – глупо говорить с животным, но что ещё ему оставалось?

Рысь фыркнула, чуть отошла в сторону, противоположную той, куда унёсся барс, обернулась, снова сделала пару шагов и снова повернула голову, посмотрев на человека: мол, чего сидишь, пошли со мной.

– Хочешь, чтобы добыча дошла до места своими ногами? – усмехнулся Карин, с трудом поднимаясь. С его губ сорвался тихий стон: царапины горели огнём, стоило позаботиться о них, но ручеёк, лишь недавно постоянно появляющийся рядом, теперь не давал о себе знать даже звуком. – Прости, котик, но нам не по пути.

Рысь что-то тихо мыркнула, подойдя к человеку, обошла его и боднула головой, подталкивая в ту сторону, куда манила минуту назад. Карин с трудом устоял на ногах и возмущённо посмотрел на зверя, мимоходом удивляясь слишком разумному и спокойному взгляду.

– Ну, знаешь, я сам могу найти нужную дорогу! – выдал он, но спорить дальше всё же не стал: не хотелось, чтобы в убеждении начали участвовать клыки и когти.

Рысь снова фыркнула – Карин был готов поклясться, что зверь сдержал смешок – и не спеша пошла вперёд, периодически оборачиваясь и проверяя, идёт ли человек следом.

Идти за диким зверем, есть ли более глупое занятие? Но Карин не боялся, может, был немного удивлён своей покладистостью, к тому же пусть они и порядком петляли, но всё же двигались почти в том же направлении, в котором ему было нужно. Вот только чем дольше они шли, тем тяжелее было продолжать идти: рука онемела, а рубашка уже давно была пропитана кровью, которая всё продолжала сочиться, и вскоре Карин уже начал считать минуты до того момента, когда силы покинут его, и он упадёт на траву.

В какой-то момент мужчина, подняв голову, понял, что рыси впереди нет, зато за деревьями виднеется невысокий дом – похоже, зверь вёл его именно сюда, где окажут помощь. Неужели кто-то смог приручить его? Возможно, он не такой уж и дикий.

Собрав остатки сил и подойдя к старому, но ещё крепкому крыльцу, Карин позвал:

– Эй, есть кто дома? – входить без разрешения не хотелось, да и вообще, опасное это дело, влезать в лесную избу, когда в ней нет владельца, все сказки об этом говорят.

Дверь открылась без скрипа и почти сразу, на пороге стоял темноволосый мужчина примерно того же возраста, что и Карин, одетый в одну рубашку с коротким рукавом и штаны, несмотря на довольно прохладную погоду. Хозяин дома внимательно посмотрел на Карина и посторонился:

– Здравствуй, путник. Нужна помощь, как я погляжу? Проходи.

– Да уж, явно не помешала бы, – через силу улыбнулся Карин. – Спасибо.

Мужчина дождался, пока гость, тяжело ступая, поднимется на крыльцо, и закрыл за ним дверь.

Внутри оказалось чуть темновато, пахло какими-то травами и лесными цветами. Карин из последних сил добрёл до лавки у стены и практически рухнул на неё, стараясь беречь руку, а хозяин дома опустился перед ним на корточки.

– Это кто ж тебя так? – мужчина осторожно отвёл полу куртки в сторону, осматривая глубокие царапины. – Ну-ка, давай всё снимем…

– Кошечка, – тихо выдохнул Карин, пытаясь отвлечься от крайне неприятных ощущений. – Злая очень была. Чем-то я ей не приглянулся. Умеешь справляться с таким?

– Умею, – спокойно отозвался хозяин дома, аккуратно избавляя гостя от лишней одежды. – Ты, видимо, слишком далеко зашёл в лес, нарушил невидимые границы, вот она и заявила свои права на территорию. А до моего дома как добрался? Здесь не бывает посторонних.

– И снова кошечка, только другая, – фыркнул Карин. – Или просто мираж, кто знает? Главное, дошёл.

– Этот лес – особенный, – серьёзно отозвался мужчина, – так что всё может быть. Так, посиди немного, я принесу всё необходимое, – и он встал.

– У меня есть всякая мелочь в сумке и пара полезных мазей, – выпалил Карин до того, как остался один: он не хотел оказаться ещё в большем долгу перед этим незнакомцем, чем уже выходило.

– Не обеднею, – хмыкнул тот и скрылся за дверью в соседнее помещение.

Карин только глаза прикрыл. Конечно, хотелось верить в бескорыстность и тому подобное, но как-то всё это было слишком странно. Впрочем, с этим он мог разобраться и после, когда голова прояснится и перестанет мутить от боли.

Хозяин дома вернулся через несколько минут и занялся приведением Карина в порядок: промыть царапины, нанести заживляющую мазь – мужчина по запаху опознал одну из самых эффективных, на основе редкого болотного растения, – и крепко забинтовать чистыми лоскутами ткани. Всю процедуру Карин молчал, чувствуя, как боль потихоньку уходит, и пытаясь понять, как бы ему отблагодарить нежданного спасителя и когда он сможет продолжить свой путь.

– А ты весьма неплох в этом, – Карин осторожно выпрямился, стараясь не сдвинуть повязки, – почти так же, как один мой знакомый целитель. Спасибо за помощь, – он почти готов был взять себя в руки и попробовать покинуть этот дом, но что-то останавливало, может, огонёк заинтересованности в глазах напротив?

– Опыт большой, – хмыкнул хозяин дома, собирая оставшиеся принадлежности и окровавленную одежду. – Тебе бы домой, отлежаться, чтобы воспаления точно не было.

Дом. Карин вспомнил бледное лицо сестры, её едва слышное дыхание и покачал головой:

– Я не могу, у меня есть дела в лесу, которые не могут ждать. Но не волнуйся, я не буду злоупотреблять твоим гостеприимством.

– Ты меня не стеснишь, – мужчина пожал плечами. – А что за дела, если не секрет? Может, я чем-то смогу помочь?

– Не думаю, что готов настолько тебя обременять, даже не узнав твоего имени, – рассмеялся Карин. – Я могу справиться сам, пусть и, возможно, – он почти неосознанно коснулся повязки, – с последствиями.

– За чем же дело стало? – необидно рассмеялся его собеседник. – Меня зовут Илат, я всю жизнь живу в этом лесу и всё о нём знаю.

– В этом лесу, должно быть, здорово жить, – с ноткой грусти ответил мужчина и спохватившись, добавил: – Моё имя Карин, и я рад нашей встрече.

– Если правильно себя вести и не вредить ему, то вполне, – кивнул Илат. – Так, уже довольно поздно, предлагаю пообедать и всё же тебе рассказать, что ты хочешь здесь найти.

– Рассказ в обмен на обед? Слишком маленькая плата с моей стороны, но давай поступим так.

– Посмотрим. Сиди, тебе не стоит напрягать руку, когти у твоей кошечки были весьма острые, – мужчина снова вышел, а Карин наконец сподобился рассмотреть комнату, в которой они были. Обстановка была достаточно скромной – стол, пара грубо сколоченных лавок, печь, от которой шло ровное тепло, и множество трав, развешанных на тонких нитях по одному стеблю или пучками в зависимости от их вида. Илат явно разбирался в этом, собственно, не стоило и сомневаться.

Пока Карин осматривался, Илат успел вернуться и накрыть на стол:

– Прошу. Дары леса и совсем немного – города.

– Более чем роскошно для такой глуши. Спасибо.

– Я не безвылазно тут сижу, в городе есть аптекарская лавка, куда я сдаю травы и шерсть, – пояснил Илат. – Лес – мой дом, но и об удобствах цивилизации забывать не стоит.

– Практично, – Карин улыбнулся: он сам бы с удовольствием примерил на себя такую жизнь, но для него было все наоборот, город был действительностью, а лес – лишь коротким отдыхом.

– Так всё-таки, что заставило тебя так углубиться в звериные владения? – дождавшись, пока Карин утолит первый голод, повторил свой вопрос Илат.

– Нужно достать редкие ингредиенты для зелья, один из них и вовсе невозможно найти в городе.

– Рог единорога, что ли? – мужчина невесело улыбнулся.

– Почти. Молоко, что, согласись, ещё сложнее достать. И я бы никогда не позволил себе причинить вред единорогу, – Карин покачал головой: он знал, для чего добывают такие вещи, и это явно не было добрым делом.

– Они не подпускают к себе людей, – Илат мгновенно посерьёзнел. – Думаешь, рог у них для красоты? Нет, это смертоносное оружие, я видел последствия.

– Я догадываюсь, но у меня нет выбора.

Илат задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу.

– Болен кто-то из близких? – было странно видеть подобное участие от совершенно постороннего человека, как и от рыси недавно, но Карин помнил фразу Илата о том, что этот лес – особенный, да и сам давно подозревал что-то подобное.

– Сестра, – неохотно признался он, мужчина явно обошёлся бы без этого участия, пусть оно в некотором роде и было приятно.

– Понятно. Ладно, искатель, а куда идти, ты знаешь? Скоро зима, единороги уже ушли вглубь леса.

– Я представляю направление. Неужели решил проводить меня?

– До места, где единороги обычно зимуют, примерно три дня, если знать, куда идти, но там обширные болота по дороге, а звериными тропами ты вряд ли пройдёшь, не в таком состоянии, – Карин и правда был бледноват – он потерял много крови, и рука по-прежнему висела плетью. – Мне, в общем-то, нет резона идти вместе с тобой, своих дел хватает, но путь укажу, – Илат явно помедлил перед тем, как сказать это, о чём-то раздумывая.

– Да, насчёт болот я был не в курсе, очень дельный совет.

Мужчина только хмыкнул и поднялся.

– Отдыхай пока, набирайся сил, мне совесть не позволит отпустить тебя в лес в таком паршивом состоянии.

– А что делать с моей совестью, которая нашёптывает, что я и так слишком злоупотребляю твоей добротой?

– Составишь компанию на этот вечер, – пожал плечами Илат, – а то в город я выбираюсь примерно раз в месяц, кроме зимы, того и гляди разговаривать разучусь, – между делом он убрал со стола посуду и разложил высушенные травы, явно собираясь перебрать их и подготовить к использованию.

– Я не очень хороший собеседник, но, так уж и быть, сегодня в качестве благодарности постараюсь быть им.

Мужчина по-доброму усмехнулся:

– Судя по всему, ты в лесу не в первый раз гуляешь, тоже не любишь чьё-то общество?

– Не в этом дело, – Карин сделал небольшую паузу, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. – Скорее, этот лес, как ты говоришь, особенный, и к нему тянет сильнее, чем к любому из людей.

Илат поднял взгляд, и Карин на пару секунд утонул в тёплых янтарных глазах, но вот хозяин дома снова занялся своим делом, и мужчина чуть вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность.

– А твоя сестра, родные и близкие? Они разделяют твою любовь к природе?

– Они её принимают, скажем так.

– А я не могу жить без леса. Я даже в школу не ходил, меня всему учили родители. И необходимым наукам, и выживанию, и охоте, и травам, и многому другому.

– То есть твои близкие как раз разделяют твою любовь к природе. Повезло.

– Разделяли, – спокойно поправил его Илат, – я уже несколько лет живу один. Но не будем о грустном, расскажи лучше, ты животных, например, любишь?

– Всё зависит от того, насколько острые у них когти и как они сами относятся ко мне, – рассмеялся Карин.

– То есть если бы та кошка, что тебя располосовала, мирно мурлыкала и подставлялась, чтобы её почесали, ты был бы полностью доволен? – рассмеялся и Илат.

– Я был бы озадачен для начала, а потом – почему бы не погладить такую милаху?

– Милаху, да, ростом почти по пояс… Впрочем, о вкусах не спорят, я тоже хорошо отношусь к большим кошкам, хоть и мне от них не раз доставалось.

– Я бы обошёлся без этого сомнительного опыта, но, знаешь, животные не нападают просто так, это я знаю, так что можно считать, сам виноват.

– Знаю, – кивнул Илат, – и потому не уверен, что тебе всё же стоит ходить по лесу в таком состоянии, тут и волки водятся, и медведи, а запах крови – отличная приманка.

– Но какой у меня выбор? Такие раны быстро не заживают.

– Выздороветь в нормальных условиях и вернуться? Не хотелось бы, чтобы тебя кто-нибудь задрал.

– У моей сестры по самым смелым прогнозам осталось две недели, думаю, дальнейшие объяснения излишни.

Илат помрачнел.

– Понятно. Тогда… Поспишь здесь, на ночь сделаю тебе компресс – есть одно растение, у него куча побочных эффектов, поэтому в лавках его не найдёшь, но на ноги оно тебя поставит.

– Мне плевать на побочные эффекты, если оно действительно поможет, – Карин посмотрел на собеседника с отчаянной надеждой.

– Посмотрим, что ты завтра скажешь, – усмехнулся Илат, – я не просто так уточнил, что его нет в свободной продаже в городе. Что ж, до вечера ещё есть время, давай и ты мне немного поможешь, одна рука-то у тебя рабочая, – и мужчина пододвинул к собеседнику новые пучки травы и пояснил, что с ней нужно сделать.

– Завтра будет уже другой день и другие проблемы, – хмыкнул Карин, несколько заинтересованный тем, о чём так обтекаемо говорил Илат, и принялся за работу.

Мужчина только тихо рассмеялся и отошёл от стола, вернувшись с новой порцией даров леса и болот.

– А ты знаешь, что эта травка может и помочь, и убить? – Илат осторожно разбирал ярко-жёлтые соцветия. – Иногда так бывает, что разные части растения оказывают разное действие.

– А иногда это может быть одна и та же часть, – Карин вытянул один стебель, осторожно убирая его в сторону, – разница лишь в том, как приготовили настой. Я в детстве часто сбегал в лес со старым травником, он многое мне рассказывал.

– О, так ты не просто гуляешь по лесу, а с пользой, – Илат одобрительно улыбнулся. – А какие ещё травы нужны для твоего зелья? Все такие же редкие, как молоко единорога?

– Почти. На самом деле их можно купить в городе, но я предпочёл бы найти сам, всё же лучше быть уверенным в качестве того, от чего зависит жизнь близкого мне человека.

– И ты знаешь, где всё растёт? У меня полная кладовка разного добра, могу поделиться ради такого дела.

– Что-то я уже нашёл, – Карин попытался пожать плечами, но тут же недовольно зашипел, почувствовав резкую боль. – Мне в любом случае предстоит долгий путь, я вполне могу найти и остальное. Но я благодарен тебе за предложение, – ему было неловко от того, сколько участия проявляет Илат.

– Ты сможешь снова зайти сюда на обратном пути, – не стал настаивать тот, вскинув взгляд и проследив за болезненной гримасой, – если всё-таки что-то понадобится.

– Я запомню, – пообещал Карин, неловко улыбаясь.

Илат кивнул и снова занялся соцветиями.

– Скажи, а как ты собираешься общаться с единорогами, тем более с кормящей кобылицей? Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты снова пострадал.

– Я не знаю. Попытаюсь заговорить её, обычно это хорошо получается, хотя после последнего случая я начинаю сомневаться в своих способностях. Можно было бы попробовать усыпить, но тогда остальной табун уничтожит меня.

– Единороги очень осторожны, они не всех зверей подпускают ближе пары метров, не то что людей, – покачал головой Илат. – Даже не знаю, как тебе помочь…

– Ты ведь и не должен, Илат, – Карин постарался смягчить свои слова улыбкой.

– Я слежу за порядком в этой части леса и за тем, чтобы и его жители, и гости ничему не навредили и не пострадали сами, – ровно ответил тот. – И я вижу, что ты пришёл не с дурными намерениями, а значит, помочь – мой долг, как когда-то помогли одному из членов моей семьи.

– Вот как, – обронил Карин, – я не думал, что это вроде как твоя обязанность, – с одной стороны, после таких слов стало легче, ведь человек перед ним выполняет свой долг, а с другой, что-то неприятно и непонятно царапнуло сердце.

– Не только, – возразил Илат, – если бы это была обязанность, я бы не предлагал поделиться нужными сборами для лекарства и ускоренным исцелением твоего плеча, – и снова Карину почудился огонёк в глазах напротив.

– Понятно, – откликнулся мужчина, хотя на самом деле едва ли мог точно определить, что ещё скрывалось за этими словами.

– Ну и я просто по-прежнему не хочу, чтобы ты погиб, – заключил Илат и сменил тему: – Так, с этим всё, спасибо за помощь, дальше я сам.

– Мне всё равно нужно чем-то заняться, так что если я могу сделать ещё хоть что-то, то я готов.

– Не привык сидеть сложа руки? – мужчина усмехнулся. – Вот только нарезкой тебя не озадачишь, разобрали мы всё, что было, так что… – Илат огляделся. – Придётся тебе просто посидеть, хочешь, здесь, хочешь – на улице, а я пойду разбираться с дровами.

– Не буду тебе мешать, – Карин реально оценивал свои силы, идти сейчас куда-то было бы не лучшей идеей.

Мужчина кивнул и, наведя порядок на столе, вышел, а Карин прикрыл глаза, вдыхая запах трав и дерева: он казался таким знакомым и умиротворяющим, хотя прежде мужчина едва ли встречал такое сочетание. Через какое-то время с улицы послышались глухие удары – видимо, Илат начал работать. Под равномерный стук Карин задремал, так и не изменив несколько неудобной позы. Илат же, размеренно взмахивая топором, сосредоточенно думал. Нет, основное решение он уже принял, осталось разобраться с частностями, и монотонная работа в этом весьма помогала.

Илат закончил уже к сумеркам. Не то чтобы в этом была необходимость, до настоящих холодов ещё хватало времени, и хватило бы небольшого запаса, но под размышления так хорошо работалось, что он почти полностью забил поленницу.

Вернувшись в дом, Илат замер на пороге, видя, что его гость спит сидя за столом.

– Карин, – негромко позвал мужчина. – Ау, спящая красавица, уже вечер.

Тот слишком резко выпрямился, открывая глаза, и зашипел от боли.

– Прости, это из-за тех трав, что были в мази.

– Всё нормально. Как самочувствие, жара нет? Не должно быть, но всё-таки.

– Ощущается гораздо лучше, чем могло бы быть, – прислушавшись к себе, заключил Карин.

– Замечательно. Так, я займусь ужином, а ты… Может, расскажешь что-нибудь? Например, о том, что тебе шептал лес во время прогулок.

– А ты разве не слышишь этого шёпота? – Карин прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся воспоминаниям. – В каждом движении ветвей, в пении птиц…

– Конечно, слышу, – в голосе Илата была явная улыбка, – я просто хочу сравнить наши впечатления.

– Лес шепчет о свободе, о бесконечном пути и в то же время о доме, о выборе и предрешённом. Он переменчив, но постоянен в том, что примет под свою сень любого, кто готов его слушать своим сердцем.

– Ты действительно это слышишь, так почему не стал лесничим или травником? Из-за сестры?

– Не только из-за неё. Сначала родители, потом сестра, а потом уже стало поздно, к тому же я привык жить в двух мирах.

Илат бросил на него какой-то странный взгляд.

– Менять жизнь никогда не поздно, поверь.

– Пока я не могу об этом думать, да и не хочу, если честно. Чтобы решиться на такой шаг, нужно чуть больше, чем желание перемен.

– Когда твоя сестра выздоровеет, подумай и о себе, – тихо сказал Илат, – лес никого не зовёт просто так, у него есть что-то особенное для тебя.

– Скрытые за ветвями единороги? – усмехнулся Карин.

– Не только, есть ещё царапучие и не очень кошки, – в тон ему отозвался Илат.

– Даже не знаю, как можно от такого отказываться.

– Вот и не отказывайся. Приятного аппетита, – на стол опустились полные тарелки.

– И тебе. Пахнет весьма неплохо.

После ужина Илат, опустившись на лавку рядом с Карином, вздохнул и сказал:

– Если бы не необходимость, я бы не стал использовать это средство, поэтому сразу хочу предупредить: оно быстро всасывается в кровь и, кроме исцеляющего эффекта, оказывает действие, сходное с наркотическим, то есть у тебя, скорее всего, немного повысится температура тела, обострятся все чувства, могут возникнуть несвойственные желания – у всех бывает по-разному. Клянусь, что я не собираюсь этим воспользоваться или как-то тебе навредить.

– Меня больше волнует, не смогу ли я в таком состоянии навредить тебе?

– Мне? – искренне рассмеялся Илат. – Сильно вряд ли.

– Настолько уверен в себе? – без тени злости или насмешки уточнил Карин.

– Скажем так, я знаю, на что способен.

– Будем считать, что ты меня убедил, приступим?

– Приступим. Для начала нужно снять повязку и очистить царапины от не впитавшейся мази, а потом приготовить всё остальное.

– Думаю, с повязкой я могу справиться сам, – Карин не хотел доставлять лишних хлопот, он осторожно избавился от рубашки и начал разглядывать плотную ткань, пытаясь найти место, где Илат её закрепил.

– Хорошо, – мужчина ушёл в кладовку, но скоро вернулся с со странными двухцветными листьями – на миг отвлёкшийся от разматывания Карин понял, что никогда таких не видел – и занялся их измельчением. – О, ты уже закончил? Отлично, впиталось всё, – Илат внимательно осмотрел глубокие царапины. – Пошли, приляжешь, так будет удобнее, эта кашица – не густая мазь.

Карин не стал спорить – к чему, это же в его интересах – и пошёл следом за мужчиной, приготовившись делать то, что тот будет говорить.

Оказалось, вторая дверь вела в жилую комнату – широкая кровать, и шкаф и стол с парой стульев рядом ясно это продемонстрировали. Карин, не дожидаясь указаний, прилёг на край ложа, Илат опустился рядом и занялся нанесением измельчённых листьев на пострадавшее место.

– После я снова всё забинтую, – пояснил мужчина, чистой тканью вытирая стёкший по коже сок, – действовать она начнёт примерно минут через десять, так что лучше так и лежи.

– Хорошо, – Карин прикрыл глаза, ожидая появления обещанных побочных эффектов, но пока ощущал только накатывающую волнами усталость.

Илат, закончив с его перебинтовыванием, опустился на стул рядом.

– Завтра я только укажу тебе направление, – негромко сказал он, – а потом у тебя будет проводник.

– Проводник? – удивился Карин. Под закрытыми веками от голоса Илата вспыхнули разноцветные искры.

– Ты с ним уже познакомился, – усмехнулся мужчина, внимательно смотря на выражение лица гостя.

– Познакомился? – Карин с улыбкой наблюдал за новыми всполохами света: ему не хотелось думать, но Илат явно не собирался давать ему готовый ответ. – Тот кот, что привёл меня к тебе?

– Не кот, а рысь, – поправил его Илат. – Да, он самый. К другим зверям единороги относятся более-менее спокойно, да и по дороге он сможет защитить от встречных хищников.

– А разве рыси не относятся к многочисленным кошачьим? – отчего-то в голосе Илата слышалась лёгкая обида, и, возможно, от этого Карин больше не видел цветных искр.

– Относятся, конечно, но сравнивать обычных кошек и лесных жителей не совсем правильно, рысь или барса не заставишь добровольно жить в четырёх стенах, пусть и с самым замечательным хозяином и отличными условиями, – Карин чуть вздрогнул: на смену особенностям зрения пришли звуки – гораздо больше, чем он слышал в нормальном состоянии, и всё это как-то слишком фокусировалось на Илате, его словах, его дыхании. Странно.

– Я не сравниваю, – а вот свой голос звучал гораздо глуше, – это просто слово.

– Понятно, – смешок прокатился по всему телу Карина приятной дрожью. – Думаю, вы подружитесь.

– От моего желания, как мне кажется, здесь мало что зависит.

– Почему?

– Ты же сам сказал – нельзя заставить, а значит, остаётся только ждать и надеяться на то, что тебя сочтут подходящим для дружбы.

– Как достойного помощи тебя уже приняли, – по-прежнему ровно и уверенно отозвался Илат, а Карина снова перемкнуло – на этот раз на полную включилось обоняние. В доме и так пахло травами, а теперь он как будто и вовсе оказался в лесу чуть ли не носом в землю. Мужчина с трудом удержался от того, чтобы чихнуть: слишком резко и навязчиво, он никогда не думал, что этот запах может показаться ему неприятным.

– Скорее, как несмышлёного котёнка.

Илат заметил, что Карин поморщился, и уточнил:

– Изменилось восприятие? Как ощущения?

– Странно, – наверное, это было самое близкое к правде слово.

В подтверждение на Карина обрушилась вся гамма чувств, но в совокупности чуть слабее, иначе он, наверное, одурел бы вконец, но вместе с тем пришла какая-то лёгкость во всём теле, хотелось раскинуть руки и взлететь или любить весь мир вообще и человека рядом в частности. Если бы он мог на нём сосредоточиться, конечно, но всего было так много… Так что Карин мог только несколько глупо улыбаться.

Илат вздохнул и поднялся.

– Я сейчас, – звук удаляющихся шагов заставил Карина распахнуть глаза: возникло острое ощущение потери, так что когда мужчина вернулся с кружкой, в него буквально вцепились, заставив опуститься на кровать рядом, а не на стул.

– Не уходи…

– Не уйду, не бойся. Это всё лекарство, наутро ты будешь в полном порядке, – Карин только крепче сжал чужую кисть, успокаиваясь и не совсем осознанно вдыхая сейчас гораздо острее чувствовавшийся запах Илата – привычные лесные травы и что-то неуловимое, вызывающее желание уткнуться в шею и так замереть, чувствуя, что тебя обнимают в ответ. Собственно, он не смог отказать себе в этом порыве, потянул, заставляя приблизиться, и обнял, даже не думая, как это может быть воспринято, и не вспоминая о больном плече, уже успевшем немного утихнуть.

Илат замер на секунду, а потом с едва слышным вздохом тоже улёгся, благо ширины кровати вполне хватало на двоих.

– Попробуешь уснуть, или поговорим о чём-нибудь?

– Я не знаю, что тебе ответить. Сейчас так много ощущений, что сложно на чём-то сосредоточиться, но если хочешь, спрашивай, я расскажу.

– Расскажи, чем ты живёшь, кроме леса? Зимой здесь почти не бывает никого из города, в основном дрова рубят, не заходя далеко.

– Возможно, ты просто невнимательно смотрел, – улыбнулся Карин, вспоминая усыпанные серебром деревья, тишину и хрустящий под ногами снег. – Я всего лишь коротаю дни до весны, пишу для незадачливых юнцов любовные письма или помогаю старикам рассказать уехавшим родным, как им пусто без них.

– Я не хожу к границе леса в морозы, там в это время мало зверья – кто-то впадает в спячку, кто-то уходит подальше, – ответил Илат. – Значит, мне повезло встретить творческого человека?

– Едва ли творческого, это всего лишь банальности и простая рифма, не больше. Легко писать о любви, не принадлежащей тебе, той, которой горят чужие глаза, слова приходят сами.

– Отец никогда не говорил матери, что любит её, но она и так это знала, ведь вместо слов были поступки, – тихо заметил мужчина. – А мелкому мне на вопрос, почему так, ответил, что я сам пойму, когда встречу свою пару.

– Не всем хватает поступков, кому-то до боли хочется именно слов.

– Кто знает… – в голосе Илата Карину снова почудилось что-то непонятное, но поймать это ощущение опять не получилось, к тому же мужчине было так тепло и уютно рядом, и царапины лишь чуть-чуть покалывало, так что он отложил все неясности на потом. – А ты не хотел бы, например, написать книгу? О лесе или о любви, раз у тебя так хорошо выходит.

– Нет, – Карин рассмеялся, представив, как это могло бы быть, и снова повторил: – Нет. Людям не нужны такие книги, а я не настолько хорошо подбираю слова.

– Ну, знаешь, о своих эмоциях ты рассказывал весьма поэтично, – чужой смех эхом отдался в собственной груди, прогнав по спине табун мурашек.

– Возможно, потому что хочу произвести впечатление? Или надеюсь, что ты действительно можешь не просто услышать слова, но и почувствовать вместе со мной тот момент, о котором я рассказываю.

– Впечатление? – повторил Илат. – Ты его уже произвёл.

– Вот как, – Карин несколько растерялся – да, они так близко сейчас, что это было даже несколько глупо, но всё же он ничего не мог с собой поделать. – Наверно, я польщён.

Илат только снова негромко рассмеялся.

– Всё же тебя не зря привело на ту тропу, пусть и знакомство с острыми когтями сложно назвать приятным. Мой дом всегда будет открыт для тебя, даже когда ты вернёшься в город.

Карин вскинулся, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза: нет, он знал, что ему не лгут, но очень хотел понять, что скрывалось за словами, пряталось в глубине зрачков.

– Спасибо.

Взгляд глаза в глаза – янтарные против голубых, но это не противостояние, это изучение, вопрос, доверие, надежда, и потянуться к чужим губам так легко… Страсти не было, только тепло и по-прежнему дикая острота ощущений, так что Карин довольно быстро опомнился и снова уткнулся в плечо Илату. У него там сестра при смерти, а он… Никаким лекарством такое не оправдаешь.

– Всё в порядке, – повторил Илат, успокаивающе поглаживая его по спине, – всё будет хорошо, обещаю.

– Не давай таких обещаний, – с горечью попросил Карин, – особенно тем, кто стоит на грани отчаяния. Не нужно.

– Всё. Будет. Хорошо. Ты вернёшься к сестре со всем, что тебе нужно. А теперь спи, тебе предстоит долгий путь.

Карин с трудом удержался от резкости: никто не может так уверенно говорить о будущем, даже боги, но правда была в том, что он не хотел обижать Илата, к тому же слишком сильно устал, так что мужчина послушно закрыл глаза, позволяя себе соскользнуть в сон.

А сам Илат ещё долго лежал с открытыми глазами, обнимая Карина, слушая его дыхание и думая, что отец был прав, как и всегда.

Утром Карин проснулся в одиночестве, но за стеной слышались негромкие звуки – по-видимому, Илат готовил завтрак. Мужчина с удовольствием потянулся, отметив отсутствие боли в плече, и замер, вспомнив вчерашний вечер. Было неловко за своё поведение, за то, что пошёл на поводу у захлестнувших ощущений, и немного тепло от того, что его поддержали и не оттолкнули. Тем не менее, прятаться было глупо, и, понадеявшись, что так же будет и сегодня, Карин вышел из комнаты.

– Доброе утро, – улыбнулся Илат при его появлении. – Повязку, кстати, уже можно снять.

– Доброе, – заставляя себя побороть смущение, ответил мужчина. – По ощущениям всё весьма неплохо. Думаешь действительно стоит рискнуть?

– Знаю. Приводись в порядок, – Илат пояснил, где можно умыться и забрать чистую одежду, – и приходи завтракать, сразу после выходим.

Карин кивнул и вышел прочь, благодарный Илату за этот чёткий план, который не давал времени на сомнения и метания. Вскоре он уже вернулся обратно, заметно посвежевший и окончательно проснувшийся. Неведомое растение и правда оказалось чудодейственным, царапины, вчера выглядевшие довольно-таки опасно и ощущавшиеся так же, почти полностью затянулись новой кожей, пусть совсем тонкой, но рука была вполне рабочей, а значит, продолжить путь больше ничего не мешало.

Завтрак прошёл в молчании, но не натянутом, а уютном: оба мужчины знали, что впереди долгая дорога, а значит, не стоит распыляться на не слишком важные мелочи. Но вот недолгие сборы позади, и они вышли из дома.

– Тебе туда, на запад, – указал нужное направление Илат. – До болот примерно полтора дня пути, но их можно обойти, внимательно следи за своим провожатым, он не подведёт.

– Спасибо, – Карин окинул его долгим взглядом, запоминая и размышляя, насколько уместным мог бы выйти сейчас, при свете дня, прощальный поцелуй.

Илат же просто ободряюще улыбнулся, явно не испытывая особых сомнений, легко коснулся чужих губ и спустился с крыльца, уверенно пойдя куда-то в противоположную сторону. Карину вспомнились слова о том, что ему всегда будут рады в этом доме, и он, подавив откуда-то взявшуюся тоску, пошёл в указанном направлении.

В одиночестве он оставался недолго, уже минут через десять между деревьев мелькнула тень, и перед Карином выросла знакомая рысь.

– Привет, котик, – он действительно был рад видеть этого необычного зверя.

Рысь фыркнула, развернувшись, посмотрела через плечо на человека и медленно пошла вперёд, явно предлагая снова идти за собой. Карин только головой покачал: он понимал, что перед ним опасный дикий зверь, но ничего не мог поделать с желанием запустить пальцы в длинный мех. Тем не менее, мужчина решительно направился следом за своим проводником, одновременно посматривая по сторонам – у него ещё целый список разных трав, а найдена пока только одна. Осень – не очень удачное время для сбора трав, но, к счастью, те, что сейчас нужны Карину, подошли бы, даже будучи выкопанными из-под снега. Рысь не торопилась, словно понимая, что идущий за ней мужчина оглядывается не из праздного интереса.

Так, рядом, человек и зверь и шли до самых сумерек. По дороге Карин несколько раз останавливался, предупреждая своего провожатого, и собирал необходимое, рысь терпеливо ждала и, убедившись, что человек закончил копаться в кустах или земле, снова шла к цели. Обедал Карин тоже на ходу – он и так потерял целый день, хотя, если быть честным, без помощи Илата и рыси впереди всё было бы гораздо хуже. А ещё его немного интересовало, как новый знакомый связан с рысью: мужчина слышал и о животных-фамилиарах, и о тех, кого воспитывали с малолетства и приучали к послушанию, но слабо представлял, как можно заставить дикого зверя вести куда-то постороннего человека, словно путеводный клубок. Впрочем, мысли не мешали размеренно идти, смотреть по сторонам и поглядывать на солнце, потихоньку клонившееся к закату.

Уже начало темнеть, когда рысь остановилась под одним из деревьев и уселась на землю – похоже, зверь намекал, что пора устраиваться на ночь. Вот только место, по мнению Карина, было выбрано несколько неудачно, но отходить далеко он не стал, сделал несколько кругов и, наткнувшись на ручеёк, устроился на его берегу. Ночевал в лесу мужчина не в первый раз, так что вскоре на безопасном участке весело потрескивал костёр, а сам Карин обустраивал место для сна, пока не стемнело окончательно.

Раздавшийся рядом шорох заставил вскинуться и посмотреть в сторону возможной опасности, но к костру всего лишь вышла знакомая рысь с зайцем в зубах. Опустив добычу на землю, зверь коротко рыкнул и снова скрылся.

– Ну, спасибо за заботу, – усмехнулся Карин, раздумывая о том, нужно ли ему делиться принесённым с рысью. Впрочем, судя по всему, зверь ушёл за собственным ужином, но если что, жадничать он не станет. Приняв такое решение, мужчина закончил с будущей лежанкой и занялся зайцем.

Рысь вернулась почти через полчаса, устроилась в полуметре от человека и затихла, уставившись на языки пламени.

– А ты совсем огня не боишься, – заметил Карин, вороша угли и проверяя, как там его ужин, – странно это, – рысь сначала заинтересованно дёрнула ухом, а потом повернула голову к человеку. – И словно бы понимаешь, о чём я говорю… – хмыкнул тот, доливая себе в кружку остывшего в стороне от костра отвара.

– Ррау, – негромко выдал зверь, усевшись.

– Так не бывает, – покачал головой Карин, решив, что рысь просто решила высказаться, а его невольный собеседник снова навострил уши, посмотрев куда-то за спину человека, а потом крадучись скрылся за деревьями. Карин не собирался даже думать, что тот мог углядеть в опустившейся на лес темноте, да и окликать не стал, зачем мешать животному.

Рысь вернулась уже тогда, когда мужчина улёгся спать, зверь потоптался около костра, явно раздумывая, где бы ему устроиться, и улёгся рядом с Карином, так, что того с одной стороны защищал огонь, а с другой – хищник. Карин всё же не смог удержаться и запутался пальцами в длинной шерсти – достаточно осторожно, чтобы успеть убрать руку, если рысь будет недовольна, и вместе с тем решительно, чтобы не дать себе остановиться. Зверь против не был, лежал спокойно, только по-прежнему чутко прислушивался к звукам ночного леса, что и понятно, раз уж он взял на себя роль охранника.

Карин так и уснул, не убирая руку, и даже во сне чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Разбудил Карина не тусклый солнечный свет, а ощущение, что по щеке провели мелкой наждачной бумагой. Мужчина открыл глаза и уставился на рысь, сидевшую рядом.

– Эй! – возмутился он. – Ты что делаешь?

– Ррау, – зверь осторожно цапнул его руку и потянул, мол, вставай, чего лежишь.

– Что-то случилось? – тревожно уточнил Карин, понимая некую странность своего обращения к животному, но, тем не менее, решительно сел и огляделся. Солнце только начало высветлять небо над верхушками деревьев, время было раннее, и короткий сон не успел толком изгнать усталость.

– Рррр, – рысь лапой подпихнула к нему заплечную сумку и, встав, отошла на пару шагов, давая понять, что стоит выходить поскорее.

– Рад за тебя, – буркнул мужчина: он уже понимал, что этот день будет таким же, как и предыдущий – без остановок и отдыха. И он действительно не был против, ведь время играло большую роль, но если сейчас он не позавтракает и не выпьет хотя бы горячего отвара, то толку в дороге от него не будет. Так что Карин, не обращая внимания на пристальный взгляд, раздул угли и, добавив тонких веток, поставил на огонь котелок, придвинул ближе остатки вчерашнего ужина, чтобы и они могли согреться, а сам направился к ручью – попытаться как можно быстрее проснуться с помощью холодной воды. Плечо немного тянуло, а тело, деревянное из-за сна на уже по-осеннему прохладной земле, не очень хорошо слушалось, так что он умудрился оступиться и чуть не искупаться в ручье полностью, но всё же всё обошлось. Зато к костру Карин вернулся уже повеселевшим и гораздо лучше контролирующим каждое движение.

– Я всего лишь человек, – с грустной улыбкой сказал он рыси. Зверь склонил голову набок, изучающе посмотрел на Карина и, подойдя, ткнулся мордой под руку, мужчина невольно улыбнулся и снова погладил своего провожатого. – Подожди ещё немного, и можно будет выходить, – с трудом переставая касаться жестковатой шерсти, попросил Карин: его завтрак как раз должен был разогреться на вновь прогоревшем до углей костре.

Рысь послушно уселась на землю, ожидая, пока человек закончит утренний ритуал, и только подёргивающиеся усы и двигающиеся уши выдавали её нетерпение. Карин не затягивал, но всё же не сорвался с места, лишь закончив есть, оставались и другие необходимые вещи, так что в путь они вышли спустя ещё где-то четверть часа, когда над лесом занялся нормальный рассвет.

Примерно к полудню лес расступился, и перед ними показалось обширное болото, то сужавшееся, то расширяющееся впереди, и явно куда-то заворачивающее, и Карин понял, почему его провожатый так спешил утром – видимо, надеялся до заката пройти этот участок, не желая ночевать в подобных условиях. Рысь, не сбавляя шага, направилась чуть в обход, не собираясь выискивать надёжные места в вязкой топи. Карин покачал головой – крюк получался приличным, – но спорить со своим «волшебным клубком» не стал.

К вечеру они всё-таки преодолели этот участок, и мужчина несколько облегчённо вздохнул: на болоте, конечно, росло много чего полезного, но также там было и огромное количество гнуса, и чувствовался характерный запах, свойственный стоячей воде и гниющим растениям. Уже начало темнеть, а рысь всё шла вперёд, к какой-то неведомой ей цели, которой оказалась небольшая полянка с поваленным деревом, где зверь наконец и остановился. Карин же был согласен уже на любое более-менее сухое место: идти по мягкому мху, что обильно рос рядом с болотом, только сначала было приятно, а к вечеру начинало казаться, что ты идёшь по желе и с трудом держишь равновесие, так что первым делом мужчина с довольным вздохом сел, давая себе пару минут отдыха, прежде чем начать обустраивать стоянку. Рысь немного потопталась вокруг и, убедившись, что всё вроде тихо и опасности для человека нет, направилась вглубь леса.

– Котик, мне ничего приносить не нужно, – непонятно на что надеясь, выдал Карин ей вдогонку.

Неизвестно, то ли зверь его понял, то ли с добычей на этот раз всё было не так радужно, но вернулась рысь, когда уже окончательно стемнело, и с пустыми лапами. На поляне уже тихо потрескивал костёр, а Карин успел закончить со своим ужином и теперь, растянувшись на одеяле, смотрел в огонь, дожидаясь, пока вернётся его проводник и можно будет уснуть. Хищник, снова обойдя полянку, тихонько рыкнул на кого-то в темноте и улёгся рядом с человеком, защищая и грея. Карин довольно выдохнул и закрыл глаза, понимая, что скорее опасался не за свою безопасность, а за то, не нарвётся ли на неприятности рысь. Это открытие удивило его, но не настолько, чтобы помешать уснуть.

На третье утро Карин для разнообразия проснулся сам. Рысь всё ещё спала рядом, хотя по тому, как тревожно подрагивали её уши, становилось понятно, что это скорее хрупкая дрёма. И действительно, стоило Карину только пошевелиться, как зверь открыл глаза.

– Всё хорошо, – улыбнулся мужчина, – просто сегодня я выспался. Встаём?

Рысь, зевнув и продемонстрировав впечатляющие клыки, поднялась и осмотрела поляну.

– Уррр, – негромко проурчал зверь, довольно потягиваясь. – Рррр.

– Говорю же, всё в порядке, – улыбнулся Карин и занялся костром, одновременно вспомнив, что Илат сказал, что до места зимнего обитания единорогов как раз три дня пути, так что, возможно, уже сегодня они дойдут до нужного места. А вот чёткого плана у мужчины так и не появилось, но с этим уже ничего не поделаешь.

Завтрак и недолгие сборы позади, и они снова пошли по лесу, опять высматривая нужные растения – Карин – и чутко прислушиваясь к звукам вокруг – рысь.

Карин заметил их чуть позже полудня – белые изящные и нереально красивые тени, что тут же собрались вместе, стоило только оказаться на краю поляны. Единороги, прекрасная сказка, которая явно не собиралась подпускать мужчину близко.

– Пойдём, найдём место для ночлега, – со вздохом сказал Карин рыси: не стоило и мечтать о том, что его подпустят ближе.

Зверь, поведя ухом на голос, фыркнул и не спеша пошёл следом. Человеческая речь не понравилась и единорогам, Карин слышал их возмущённое ржание за спиной. Решив не накручивать себя раньше времени, не думать о том, что шансов на хороший исход становится всё меньше, мужчина начал выискивать удобное место для остановки.

Неподалёку нашёлся довольно широкий ручей, берега которого не были топкими, и Карин, осмотревшись, выбрал участок, с которого неплохо виднелась нужная поляна между деревьев. Разводить костёр или хоть как-то готовиться к ночлегу он не собирался, время ещё позволяло, да и сейчас лучше было понаблюдать за единорогами, попытаться найти хоть одну лазейку.

– Что мне делать, а, котик? – со вздохом спросил он у ошивающейся неподалёку рыси, совершенно не надеясь на ответ, просто мысли вслух, не более.

– Ррау? – с явно вопросительной интонацией выдал зверь.

Карин только улыбнулся, в очередной раз удивляясь тому, насколько разумной выглядит рысь, а зверь, подойдя, уселся рядом и тоже посмотрел на вроде успокоившихся после ухода чужаков единорогов. Карин снова запустил пальцы в густую шерсть на загривке и задумался.

Перебирание вариантов вскоре превратилось в равнодушное рассматривание живущих своей жизнью животных и понимание того, что ответа так и не нашлось. Да, Карин заметил несколько жеребят рядом с матерями, но они держались в глубине стада, прячась за старшими сородичами, так что даже если мужчина каким-то чудом подойдёт к единорогам на расстояние в пару метров, кордон из матёрых самцов ему не преодолеть, и это вновь приводило его на поляну без какого-либо плана.

– Что ж, я оказался слишком самонадеян… Может, с этим можно будет что-то сделать завтра, – заключил он в итоге и принялся обустраивать лагерь – пока единственным реальным планом было приучать единорогов к своему присутствию.

Рысь, пока Карин возился, снова исчезла между деревьев, на этот раз вернувшись с крупной птицей – по-видимому, зверь решил в том числе подкармливать не умеющего охотиться человека.

– Спасибо, – Карину казалось правильным поблагодарить вслух, прежде чем вернуться к своим делам, а рысь просто устроилась рядом, положив голову на лапы, и затихла, следя то ли языками огня, то ли за действиями человека.

В таком спокойствии они провели остаток вечера до тех пор, пока на поляну единорогов не опустился сумрак, и устроились на ночлег.

Предрассветный лес был почти тих, негромкие шорохи не мешали Карину крепко спать, чему-то улыбаясь. Рядом лежала рысь, в шерсти которой запутались пальцы человека, и дремала, отслеживая возможную опасность, а около походной сумки Карина стояла кружка, прикрытая широким листом.

Карин проснулся от немного тревожного ржания чуть в стороне и с отчаянием понял, что единороги снялись с места. В своей поспешности мужчина чуть было не уничтожил весьма щедрый дар, но успел подхватить его и, справившись с изумлением, тихо выдохнуть:

– Как это возможно?

Тоже проснувшаяся рысь резко уселась, осматривая поляну. Не найдя ничего интересного, кроме уходящих единорогов, зверь уставился на Карина с явно вопросительным выражением на морде, а затем фыркнул и снова улёгся, не собираясь суетиться или куда-то идти. Карин тем временем осторожно перелил бесценную жидкость в специальный фиал, что позволит сохранить её – пусть и не бесконечно, но достаточно, чтобы успеть вернуться в город, и лишь после этого вновь позволил себе задаться вопросом: кто же помог ему добыть молоко единорога? Рысь, спокойно лежавшая рядом? Лапами, что ли, доила? Илат? Дурацкая мысль, он же ушёл тогда в другую сторону, не стал же новый знакомый идти за ними все дни по следу? Да и единороги настолько явно не любят людей… Дух леса какой-нибудь? Но в этом лесу нет духов, есть только животные и, судя по всему, хранитель. Карин глубоко вздохнул: гадать было бессмысленно.

– Спасибо, – прошептал он звенящему осеннему воздуху, – я в долгу, – а потом обратился к рыси: – Ты выведешь меня к городу? – ему хотелось увидеть Илата, очень, но нужно было сначала перестать волноваться об Амире, чтобы эти эмоции не отвлекали от нового знакомого.

Рысь дёрнула ухом и что-то протяжно уркнула – видимо, выражая своё согласие, но по-прежнему не собираясь подниматься.

– Что такое, котик? – Киран присел рядом, запутываясь пальцами в шерсть. – Ты в порядке?

– Рррр, – зверь вальяжно потянулся. – Мрау, – затем встал и, понюхав воздух около костра, пошёл прочь с поляны.

– Видимо, теперь я слишком тороплюсь, – улыбнулся Карин, понимая, что забыл про завтрак.

Зверь вернулся, когда мужчина как раз закончил с едой и занимался тушением костра. Рысь осмотрела место стоянки и уселась на землю, ожидая, пока Карин закончит.

– Теперь мы можем идти? – спросил мужчина, подхватывая сумку и ещё раз окидывая поляну внимательным взглядом.

Зверь молча поднялся и пошёл вперёд, но не той дорогой, как они пришли сюда, а чуть в сторону. Карин, заметив это, только кивнул своим мыслям: выбранный путь явно будет короче. Он чувствовал необычный подъём, словно все его проблемы решились одним махом, и можно дышать полной грудью, вновь замечать все те мелкие детали, из которых для него состоит лес.

Обратный путь отличался только тем, что рысь вела Карина не вокруг болота, а по нормальной, если так можно было сказать, дороге, звериными тропами. На ночь мужчина всё так же устраивал стоянку, грелся у костра и о тёплый меховой бок, а днём снова собирал травы, всё-таки найдя всё необходимое из списка Чеслава, и почти наслаждался этой дорогой.

За пару часов до заката на шестой день рысь в какой-то момент остановилась.

– Здесь мы расстаёмся, да, котик? – Карин присел перед рысью, заглядывая в тёмно-желтые глаза и уже совершенно без сомнений касаясь шерсти. – Ты очень много для меня сделал.

Зверь молча снова лизнул его в щёку, прощаясь, отошёл на пару шагов, бросил на человека последний взгляд и скрылся между деревьев. Карин грустно улыбнулся ему вслед и поспешил в город: нужно было успеть до того, как ворота закроют на ночь.

До границы леса он шёл не более часа – знакомые места, мужчина знал, что диких зверей на этом участке почти нет, и тропинка была хорошо видна. В город он все же успел, хотя пришлось чуть ускорить шаг, потому что створки как раз закрывали, но знакомый охранник чуть придержал их. Пообещав угостить его выпивкой, Карин направился к дому.

Его встретила тишина, такая плотная, что мужчина уже испугался, решив, что опоздал, но всё было гораздо проще: Чеслав спал, уронив голову на скрещённые на кровати руки, и никак не отреагировал на тихие шаги рядом. Он выглядел смертельно уставшим, а Амира была всё так же пугающе бледна и едва дышала.

– Чеслав, – окликнул лекаря Карин и легко встряхнул его за плечо, – я принёс всё, что нужно.

– Что, и молоко тоже? – невесело усмехнулся тот, потерев лицо ладонями, чтобы скорее проснуться.

– Иначе я не вернулся бы, – покачал головой Карин, понимая, что не солгал, для него лучше было бы сгинуть в лесу, чем прийти с пустыми руками.

– Что? – вскинулся Чеслав. – Ты сумел поладить с единорогами? Не может быть… – лекарь подрагивающими руками забрал бесценный фиал и несколько свёртков с травами. – Но как?

– Не думай об этом, – покачал головой Карин: за те дни, что он шёл обратно, ему самому не давал покоя этот вопрос, и единственное, в чём он убедился – без Илата дело не обошлось, – просто приготовь лекарство. Я соскучился по взгляду сестры.

– Да, конечно, бегу, – Чеслав прижал к груди всё принесённое и поспешил к двери. – Вернусь примерно через час, если Мира проснётся раньше, на столе стоит чашка, пары глотков будет достаточно.

– Я позабочусь о сестре, иди, – Карин присел на освободившееся место и взял руку девушки. – Теперь всё будет хорошо, родная.

Чеслав вернулся через три четверти часа с безумной надеждой в глазах и небольшим фиалом в руке.

– Готово, – лекарь подошёл к кровати и после секундного раздумья просто приподнял голову невесты, споив ей лекарство и помассировав горло, чтобы жидкость прошла по назначению. – Должно подействовать уже через несколько минут, – Чеслав поставил фиал на стол и посмотрел на Карина. – Я в неоплатном долгу перед тобой…

– Не говори ерунды. Она моя сестра, я в любом случае сделал бы всё возможное, чтобы помочь ей.

– Ты сделал невозможное, – покачал головой Чеслав и посмотрел на Амиру. – О, дыхание стало глубже, – обрадованно заметил он, – значит, теперь всё точно будет хорошо.

– И невозможное тоже, – не отводя взгляд от сестры, сказал Карин, думая при этом, как же благодарить за это самое невозможное.

***

Молоко единорога действительно оказалось настоящим спасением, Амира уже на следующий день смогла сесть и обнять своих любимых, а через неделю вовсю командовала в лавке. Именно в этот момент Карин понял, что может больше не оставаться здесь: с сестрой всё было хорошо, рядом с ней безумно влюблённый и доказавший, что на него можно положиться, мужчина, так что пришла пора решать свои собственные проблемы.

Уже на следующий день он сидел на крыльце знакомого лесного домика и слушал, как ветер тоскливо воет в кронах деревьев, и землю с тихим шорохом засыпают сорванные им листья.

Илат появился неожиданно – откуда-то из-за угла дома.

– Здравствуй. Судя по всему, с твоей сестрой всё в порядке? – спокойно спросил он, подходя.

– Да, – Карин легко поднялся на ноги, ловя его взгляд, – благодаря тебе.

– Я сделал совсем немного, – пожал плечами Илат, – и свою благодарность уже получил.

– Разве? Илат, я ведь действительно слышу то, что говорит мне этот лес, пусть и не всегда понимаю сразу. Твои шаги всегда звучат одинаково… В любой твоей форме.

– И давно ты догадался? – не стал отпираться мужчина.

– Когда сестра пришла в себя и я смог нормально думать, не волнуясь о ней. Тогда-то и понял, почему испытываю к тебе такую благодарность.

– Я рад, что ты счастлив, – Илат перевёл взгляд на дом. – Зайдёшь в гости?

– Я надеялся на приглашение, когда шёл сюда, а ещё, пожалуй, на приветственный поцелуй, позволишь?

– Если это в качестве ещё одного «спасибо», то лучше не стоит.

– Нет, это потому что я хочу тебя поцеловать, а если быть откровенным, то не только поцеловать, но не будем торопиться. Ты считаешь, что я собираюсь благодарить тебя таким образом?

– Людская благодарность принимает разные формы… – Илат открыл дверь в дом. – Проходи, не нужно решать подобные вопросы на пороге.

– Ты прав, не стоит, – разговор прервался на пару минут, за которые мужчины успели устроиться на знакомой кухне, точнее, устроился Карин, а Илат занялся отваром. – Вернёмся к благодарности и её формам? – уточил Карин, отмечая, что хозяин дома выглядит несколько напряжённым. – Или примем как данность, что я говорю и чувствую совсем другое?

– Я тебе верю, – отозвался Илат, – точнее, безоговорочно верит я-зверь, а я-человек привык, что с людьми нужно быть настороже. Прости за не слишком ласковый приём, – мужчина поставил на стол полные кружки и уселся на своё место.

– Всё в порядке, я понимаю твои сомнения, – Карин чуть грустно улыбнулся и сделал небольшой глоток предложенного напитка. – Ты разделяешь свои ипостаси?

– Конечно, – кивнул Илат. – Мы живём в гармонии друг с другом, но у зверя совершенно иное отношение к жизни и ко всему, что его окружает, хоть я и не погружаюсь полностью в его инстинкты, сохраняя человеческий разум. Ты необычный, так спокойно отнёсся к нестандартному поведению «котика», – повторил мужчина с той же интонацией, – и пришёл сюда снова, всё поняв.

– А должен был сбежать? Брось… Ты знал, что я вернусь, а я должен был оказаться здесь, – Карин опустил взгляд в свою кружку. – Мне кажется, я знал это с того момента, как только увидел тебя, какой бы ни была причина.

– Я на это надеялся. Зверь принял тебя своей парой, едва почувствовав запах крови, а человек решил следовать заветам отца и делом, а не словом показать, что ты, слышащий лес, дорог и важен. Я знал, что единороги тебя не подпустят, потому и пошёл с тобой, пусть и не показываясь явно.

– Думал, что я откажусь от помощи? Или, веря инстинктам зверя, проще присматриваться к кому-то? – Карин действительно хотел понять, это было важно, а ещё его несколько выбивало из колеи это разделение сущностей, которое так явно звучало в словах Илата, потому что он сам не собирался разделять рысь и сидящего перед ним человека.

– Нет, всё гораздо проще, – рассмеялся мужчина. – К этим заносчивым копытным можно подойти только в виде зверя, перекинуться при них и молча сделать своё дело, иначе никак. Я не мог рисковать, не тогда, когда от малейшей ошибки зависела судьба твоей сестры. Да и банально рыси гораздо проще ночевать на земле, чем человеку.

– Я заметил, – улыбнулся Карин в ответ. – А ещё рысь очень тёплая, хотя обнимать тебя в человеческом виде тоже было весьма здорово.

– И лохматая, – Илат явно вспомнил, как Карин млел, запуская пальцы в густой мех. – И, судя по всему, пообниматься мы ещё успеем.

– Особенно если я всё же получу приветственный поцелуй. Я скучал по тебе.

– Я тоже, – приветственный поцелуй затянулся, перейдя в изучающий.

– То есть я могу остаться? Верно? – в кратком перерыве между касаниями губ уточнил Карин и довольно вздохнул, чувствуя, как маленькая искорка тепла в сердце становится значительно больше, и кажется, что её уже можно почувствовать, если коснуться груди.

– Конечно, можешь, – Илат в подтверждение своих слов обнял его крепче. – Счастье моё долгожданное…

– Мне начинает казаться, что это тебя я искал, убегая в лес, ждал, когда же ты позовёшь.

– Всё может быть. Если захочешь, я покажу тебе, как вижу мир, будучи зверем, – Илат не испытывал ни малейших сомнений, предлагая это, он уже знал, что услышит в ответ.

– Я хочу знать всё о тебе, хочу всё разделить с тобой.

– Нет ничего невозможного.

Время разговоров прошло, пришла пора новых поцелуев, крепких объятий, осторожной – поначалу – ласки и желания быть как можно ближе. Мужчины, поймав взгляды друг друга, только улыбнулись, понимая, что думают об одном и том же, и поднялись – до кровати совсем недалеко, и можно наконец почувствовать под руками тепло обнажённого тела, дать волю тому, что томилось внутри, тянуло друг к другу через расстояние – всегда на грани сознания, но сейчас гораздо чётче, словно эхо чужих ощущений.

Чутьё Илата его не обмануло, они буквально понимали друг друга не то что с полуслова – с полувзгляда, полувздоха, малейшего касания. Звериная сущность рыси проглядывала в янтарных глазах яркими искрами, в крепко прижимающих руках, в оставляемых метках на коже, в желании заменить собой весь мир хотя бы на эти минуты. Карин, выгибаясь в жарких объятиях, подставляясь под поцелуи и ласки, только и мог что пытаться не рухнуть в водоворот наслаждения с головой, понимая, что всегда хотел, чтобы его любили именно так, и желая успеть прочувствовать всё-всё и отплатить сторицей.

– Ты совершенно удивительный, – вместо пауз между словами – поцелуи, так проще восстанавливать сбитое дыхание.

– Ты тоже, счастье моё, – тепло в глазах напротив не позволит усомниться в искренности слов, если действий было недостаточно. – Ты прекрасен, особенно таким, отбросившим всё наносное, что требовал город.

– Тебе мешает эта часть меня? – с лёгкой улыбкой уточнил Карин. – Или ты готов принять и её?

– Нет, не мешает, – улыбнулся Илат, – без неё ты был бы совсем другим.

– Наверное, так и есть. Я рад, что ты нашёл меня, смог вывести из чащи на ровную тропинку.

– Самое главное – ты был готов к этому, – Илат помолчал, любуясь мужчиной, и добавил: – Нам поможет лес и наша любовь.

– Впервые в моей жизни что-то получается настолько просто и правильно…

– Потому что так и должно быть.

***

Снежный покров надёжно укрывал деревья и землю, оберегая их до весны. Из трубы дома, запрятанного глубоко в лесу, поднимался дым, а перед крыльцом в сугробах играли в догонялки и шутливо боролись две рыси: одна с обычными жёлтыми глазами, другая – с голубыми.


End file.
